


Waiting for the Perfect Night

by Janie94



Series: What Are You Waiting For? [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom!Manu, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Mango, Established Müllendowski, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Implied Robbéry, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Partner sharing, Post-Match, sub!Robert, sub!Thiago, sub!Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: Bayern Munich has just declassed Arsenal London with 5-1, but the night has a lot more in store for Robert Lewandowski.He meant to celebrate this victory with his boyfriend Thomas alone, but as it turns out Manuel can be a very unforgiving person at times. He hasn't forgotten that it was Robert who caused the penalty tonight and he finds a way to punish Robert while also rewarding his own boyfriend Thiago at the same time...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm kind of late to the party, but I've seen the amazing game against Arsenal London live and needed a few days to calm down again. I still haven't succeeded completely. ;) I started writing this on Friday, but hit my first writer's block in weeks and it took Robert fucking Lewandowski scoring in the last second against Hertha BSC to make me overcome it! My poor heart! So this is my way of blowing some steam off and paying him back for not putting me out of my misery sooner. ;)  
> Maybe I will write a second part set after that game. I hope you enjoy this story, please let me know what you think of it.

 

 

**Waiting for the Perfect Night**

  
  
When Arjen exits the locker room, he isn't surprised to find Franck standing there and waiting for him with a joyful smile on his face. “Congrats to your amazing goal.” 

Arjen shrugs. “Thanks, but I think Thiago is the one who deserves the most praise. He was absolute genius tonight.”

“I know,” The Frenchman replies amusedly. “But I'm sure Manu will let him know in a much more pleasant way.”

Arjen bites his lip as he remembers the scene he has walked out on just now. “Em, well, you're not entirely wrong.”

Franck narrows his eyes. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing,” Arjen replies but when the older man merely raises an eyebrow questioningly, he adds, “Let's just say that Manu has a very special way of showing Thiago his gratitude.”

Franck looks even more confused than before now. “Is that the reason why I just saw half of the squad hurrying out of the room as though they were running for dear life?”

“What else would you do when you had just heard Manu order Robert onto his knees?”

His words are followed by shocked silence from his boyfriend and it takes a few long seconds until Franck is able to respond. “Okay, I know that I'm missing a few things here and there thanks to my damn injury, but what the hell?! Last time I checked Manu was still with Thiago and Robert with Thomas? What ever happened to that?”

Arjen shakes his head helplessly. “I really don't know, but when I was walking out of the door, it seemed like Manu ordered Robert onto his knees to suck Thomas off.”

Another shocked silence, then Franck lets out a strangled chuckle. “Sometimes I really wonder how someone as innocently looking as Manu can have such a perverted mind.”

“Well, they say still waters run deep...”

 

***

 

_ Fifteen minutes prior _

 

“FC Bayern, forever number one,” Thomas is still singing half an hour after their glorious game against Arsenal London has come to a close. After they have secured their ticket to the quarter finals of the Champions League, at least in theory. There's still the return match in London, but chances that the Arsenal players can turn things around then are highly unlikely.

An evening of perfection for FC Bayern Munich. And Thomas loudly singing their anthem now after such a great and powerful performance from the team suits the atmosphere wonderfully. Even more so because Thomas hits most of the notes right.

The other players occasionally join him for one or two lines, but then resume toweling themselves off, dressing or sitting in front of their locker and chatting animatedly.

Especially Thiago is full of excitement and unable to stop smiling his trademark 1000 watt smile. And why should he? He has scored two of the goals tonight and assisted another, showing a flawless, world-class performance. He definitely was the man of the match tonight.

Robert watches with an amused smile as Manuel makes his way through to the players and proceeds to pull Thiago tightly against his chest, looking like the proud boyfriend he is. “You were amazing tonight. And I promise to make the rest of your night just as great.” 

Thiago blushes at the suggestive words while the other players either laugh or groan in annoyance. Robert is among the former, at least until Manuel raises his gaze to look at him. There is something unsettling and serious in his eyes, but he doesn't say anything, instead whispering into Thiago's ear. The Spaniard stills and his eyes widen in what looks like disbelief and wonder before he turns around to look at Robert as well.

Before Robert can wonder about it though, there are arms circling his waist and when he turns around, he comes to face with his own boyfriend. “Nice goal. And an even better assist.” Thomas' smile is as genuine as always, but he looks worried, almost unsettled.

“Thank you, but to be honest, I'm much happier about your goal tonight,” Robert replies and watches Thomas' smile soften even more. “You needed it.” He accentuates his words by leaning forward and kissing the German's lips tenderly. Thomas' grip on him tightens and he presses himself closer to Robert, but there is still tension in his shoulders that make Robert draw back.

“What's wrong, Thomas?”

The younger man averts his gaze. “The match tonight was great and Manu and I thought of a way to celebrate it with you and Thiago. But I'm not sure if you're on-board with this and have no idea how to break it you.”

Robert frowns, noting the way Thomas is biting his lip nervously. Why is behaving so strange?

This wouldn't be the first time that their celebration of an important goal or a victory involved both of them getting naked and Robert fucking Thomas against the locker. Ever since they got together a few months ago, quite a few football evenings ended like that. Why is Thomas so anxious all of a sudden?

Robert turns to the side when he feels eyes on him and once again he meets Thiago's and Manuel's gazes, but this time something has changed. When Robert sees the unhidden lust in their eyes, he knows with sudden clarity why Thomas is behaving this way.

Slowly he turns back to the man in his arms. “You want the four of us to celebrate together.” When Thomas nods, he adds, “Why do you think that would be a problem?”

“Because Manu would be the one in charge.”

Robert raises an eyebrow. “Why Manu? Wouldn't Thiago deserve to do that, after all he was the best of us out there during the match.”

“Of course he would, but Manu said he wants to reward him for his amazing performance by giving him something he is secretly longing for while at the same time punishing you for causing that penalty.”

And finally Robert understands. “He wants Thiago to fuck me.” He has suspected that Thiago has wanted him for a very long time and both Thomas and Manuel have made remarks about a possible foursome several times, but it was all in good humor up to now. And Robert has not once imagined that he would be the one who had to bottom. He has never done that for anyone but Thomas and then only a handful of times. But the thought of Thiago finding his release inside of him while Manuel and Thomas are watching everything is seriously too hot to turn down. 

“Alright, let's try it.”

 

***

 

Robert feels his own nervousness slowly fading when he hears Manuel's first order which is asking him to get into a position he is already familiar with and as soon as their totally flabbergasted teammates have almost trampled over each other in their haste to get out of the room, he wordlessly kneels down in front of Thomas.

There he waits, his eyes never leaving those of his boyfriend who is staring down at him with love and admiration while they hear Manuel padding over to Thiago. 

“Tonight you will get to have Robert, I promise,” the blond says in a low voice. “But I will be the one pulling the strings at all times, understood?”

From the corner of his eye Robert can see Thiago nodding his head vigorously and the two share a kiss before Manuel addresses Robert again.

“Your boyfriend deserves a reward for his goal as well, so come on, show him how much it means to you.”

All signs of Robert's earlier anxiousness are gone at this point because this is something that he already had in mind before this unexpected change of plans. The only thing that's different is that he is having an audience now, but he finds the prospect more exciting than he imagined.

Carefully he raises his hands to Thomas' narrow hips and pulls at the towel until it falls to the ground, revealing the younger man's manhood. 

Robert looks up at Thomas as he wraps his hand around it and strokes him in torturous slow motions that he knows will drive Thomas out of his mind soon.

His boyfriend gasps and his fingers card through Robert's hair instinctively. “Yeah, keep doing that,” he urges Robert on, but Manuel's disapproving voice comes from the side.

“I call the shots here, Thomas.” then he adds gentler, “Come on, Lewy, don't torture him, he deserves to feel your mouth around him.”

Robert feels Thomas shiver at these words and he obeys instantly, taking the cock into his mouth.”

“Fuck,” Thomas mewls and he bucks involuntarily, almost making Robert gag. But the Pole does it again, taking the younger man's cock into his mouth as deep as he can.

Usually he likes to take his time and watch Thomas' face as he slowly falls apart, but it's  obvious that Manuel has different plans and so he presses his tongue against the side of Thomas' cock, making him moan loudly. “Slow down, please!” Thomas begs and he is rock hard now, but Robert ignores his words.

Instead he tries to take him even deeper and his eyes begin to water, but he doesn't back off, instead moving with his tongue along the shaft while listening to the beautiful sounds of pleasure that escape Thomas.

He is so lost in the sensation that the sudden touch of two large hands on his ass startles him and Robert flinches so hard that he actually has to gag and he pulls off instantly.

“I didn't ask you to stop,” Manuel says and Robert groans when those hands start to massage his cheeks. He returns his attention to Thomas and drags his tongue from the base to the tip, not stopping even when he Manuel spreads his cheeks apart.

Robert places a soft peck onto the tip of Thomas' cock, reveling in the needy whimper he receives in return before closing his lips around his length again.

Suddenly the younger man's grip on his hair tightens painfully and a moment later he arches his back as he shoots his load into Robert's mouth. 

The Pole swallows every drop greedily, proud to have achieved his task. But he has just managed to pull off when he hears a moan from beside him and finds Thiago still standing there, his hand wrapped around his own hard cock and stroking himself with his hooded eyes focused on Robert. “Manu, please let me fuck him now.”

Robert feels his nervousness returning, but gets distracted by Thomas sinking down onto his knees right in front of him, cupping his face tenderly. “Thank you, this was amazing. If you want to stop, just say it and we will.”

The confirmation that Robert has a choice makes Robert relax again. “No, I want this. Besides, Thiago deserves this reward.”

There's an approving hum coming from behind him. “Robert, I want to prepare you for him. Can I do that or do you want Thomas to do that?” 

Robert looks at his boyfriend briefly, finding nothing but a reassuring smile there. “No, Manu, I want you to be the one. I want to look at Thomas.”

He has barely finished when he he hears the cap of a bottle opening and a moment later he feels Manuel's index finger circling his hole carefully. Robert flinches at the cold of the lube, but  gets distracted by Thomas stroking his cheek before leaning forward to seal their lips.

Robert returns the kiss and stays still when he feels Manuel's finger slipping inside to begin opening him up. Another set of arms joins him and Robert feels Thiago nuzzling his throat. “Thank you for doing this for me, Robert.”

Robert pulls away from Thomas' lips to respond, but all that comes out is a groan when Manuel lets a second finger join the first. The blond has been rather quiet, but Robert can feel his intense gaze on him and he shudders. “I thought you wanted to punish me, Manu? But this is rather enjoyable.”

He hears Manuel chuckle amusedly. “Yet.” Before Robert can ponder about the meaning of that one little word, he adds a third finger and Robert can't help but push against Manuel as they stretch him open. “Deeper, Manu, please.” But the goalkeeper does the opposite, retracting his fingers all at once and leaving Robert aching for more. “He is all yours, darling,” Manuel announces and he lets go of Robert completely while Thiago takes his spot.

“I'll be gentle,” the Spaniard promises with a peck to Robert's neck before lining himself up at the striker's entrance and slowly sinking into him.

Robert moans at the pleasant burn of Thiago's cock sliding into him and his eyes close, barely aware of Thomas' hands dropping from his face to his arms, holding him while Thiago starts to push into him. The young midfielder is clearly enthusiastic, his rhythm increasing as he whispers Spanish words of endearments into Robert's ear. 

By now Robert's erection is begging for attention as well and it doesn't go unnoticed as Thiago wraps his hand around him. But then Manuel cuts in again. “No, darling, you won't get him off with you. I told Lewy that he deserves to be punished for that unnecessary penalty.”

Robert whimpers when Thiago lets go off his erection but doesn't protest. 

“Robert?” he hears Thomas ask in front of him and raises his eyes to his boyfriend's face to smile at him reassuringly. Manuel appears beside Thomas to add, “Are you still alright with everything. I told you can say no at any time.”

Robert shakes his head. “I knew hat already. And did you ever hear me say no?”

Manuel's face doesn't give anything away but he gives Thiago an encouraging nod. The younger man pulls out of Robert only to push into him again and this time he adjusts the angle slightly and manages to hit Robert's prostrate for the first time.

The Pole moans in pleasure and he begins to meet every thrust eagerly. Much too soon Thiago finds his climax and fills the condom with his release.

“Pull out now,” Manuel orders urgently and Robert mewls disapprovingly because he is so close.

But of course Thiago does as he is told, placing a few lazy kisses along Robert's spine when he is pulling out slowly.

And suddenly he feels Manuel's large hands on his hips again and his voice at his ear. “My turn now.”

Robert tenses and cranes his head to watch Manuel pulling a condom over his cock and the younger man has to swallow hard at what he already knew. Manuel's equipment is considerably bigger than Thiago's, even Thomas'...

Manuel raises an eyebrow at him. “You didn't think that my boyfriend fucking you so gently would be enough punishment for me, did you?” Then he adds in a worried tone. “Want to say no now?”

But to his own surprise Robert shakes his head. He deserves Manuel's punishment, but that is not the only reason. He wants to be fucked hard by the attractive goalkeeper. And so he wiggles his ass to the man behind him invitingly. “Fuck me hard, I know you want to.”

And with one fluid motion Manuel slams into him.

Robert gasps at the large cock stretching him further than Thiago already did yet the older man doesn't give him any time to adjust. Instead Manuel starts pounding into him so hard that his balls slam against Robert's cheeks with every push and Robert screams at the overwhelming feeling. But he loves this too much despite – or maybe because of – the pain and his cries of “Yes!” and “Harder, Manu!” only come to an end when Manuel wraps his hand tightly around Robert's cock, finally giving his neglected cock something back.

It only takes a few strokes of his broad hand until Robert comes hard, shooting his load over the blond's hand and his own stomach. His walls are clenching around Manuel's cock while he comes and with a loud groan, Manuel follows him over the edge.

It takes both men several moments to come down from their high and Robert hears Manuel whispering “Thank you, Lewy” into his ear before he notices that he is in Thomas' arms now.

The younger man has a hungry look in his eyes again as he pulls Robert against his chest. “We need to do that again some time.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos are the best reward you could give me and keep me motivated. :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Mauling for Manuel (Maybe)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9843644) by [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70)




End file.
